


True Love aka An accidental proposal

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goofs off as they are leaving the theatre after seeing High Society, singing one of the songs to Arthur. It doesn't quite end as he probably expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love aka An accidental proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Yes, so sorry. I haven't written a songfic in ages. At least not one where I really use the lyrics of a whole song (and I hope I transcripted them correctly). But since this is probably not such a well-known song, I put it all in. If you have ever seen High Society or at least heard the songs, it will be familiar and probably make a lot more sense. :D
> 
> Other than that: Just a little piece of fluff that insisted to be written. I blame it on the abnormally high temperatures here lately.

Merlin hummed one of the songs as he and Arthur left the theatre. He knew that Arthur wasn’t too big on musicals, but they both had had fun watching and listening to C.K. Dexter Haven getting his Samantha back. If Arthur were honest, he would admit that they both had quite the crush on the tall actor with the wonderful voice who portrayed him in the theatre. 

Whistling, Merlin jumped around Arthur as they crossed the street with a lot of the other people from the audience. On a whim of inspiration, he started to sing.

“Little one, I was so gloomy,  
Felt that life sure would undo me.  
Till one day you happened to me,  
My little one.”

Arthur threw him a look but he knew better than to stop Merlin when he was in a silly mood. 

“Little one, no controversy,  
You’re my downfall, you’re my Circe,  
I’m a good guy, show me mercy,  
My little one.”

Merlin had danced around, jumped on the little wall and his gestures got bigger with every note he sang. Arthur noticed they were drawing a crowd.

“I have such love for you,” Merlin crooned,  
“Our future could be  
Heaven above for you  
And paradise for me.”

This was getting awkward. 

“Little one, fate might miscarry,  
Little one, why do you tarry?  
Little one, when may I marry you,  
my little one?”

When he sang that, Merlin had sunken down on one knee, theatrically pressing a hand against his heart, the other outstretched, looking adoringly at Arthur, fluttering his eyelashes.

Arthur looked around and into the excited faces of the people around them. Obviously they thought that this was a real proposal, cleverly timed for after the show. Hadn’t they understood that this song was just meant to be a bit of banter between two of the characters?

He took a deep breath. “Tuesday, May 3rd would be convenient.”

Merlin stared at him while the crowd chuckled and cheered.

“Not good for you?” Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked down at Merlin.

Jumping up, the surprise was making way for a blinding smile on Merlin’s face. “Perfect for me.” He wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck and kissed him softly. 

And maybe, just maybe, the crowd around them started humming ‘True Love’. 

Or maybe that was just in their minds.


End file.
